In Darkness, Light
by Beckoning.Disaster
Summary: His life was dark. It always had been. Until she came . . .


His life was dark.

It always had been. He lived in the underworld, for goodness sakes. But he had grown so accustomed to it, he hadn't really thought of it as _dark_.

Until she came.

It was criminal how much he adored her, how beautiful she was, how utterly perfect she was for him. He was drawn like a moth to the flame, the flame that lit up his life.

He wanted her.

He never had wanted something so much in his life. But she didn't even know he existed. Why would she? She was the goddess of springtime, a fertility goddess, why would she know anything except life and beauty?

He was dark and death, and when something is so dark, it unconsciously seeks out something shiny and bright to balance itself out.

He hadn't meant to discover Persephone. But he did anyways.

He had needed a break from the dreary life of the underworld. He didn't take many breaks, only one in a couple of centuries, but on this particular day he decided to spy on his siblings. It was a very enjoyable hobby.

He checked in on Zeus first. He quickly decided to set his attentions elsewhere when he spied Zeus trying to seduce a cow. Zeus and his silly cows. Hades would never understand how Zeus could dally with other creatures so often when he had Hera for a wife.

Hades always liked Hera. His littlest sister was proud and stubborn, but she was devoted and loving to the ones she cared about. He hated that Zeus made her so lonely. It was another check on the list of what he hated about his youngest brother.

He didn't watch her for long, either. Hera was too sad when she thought no one was watching.

Poseidon was doing well, as always. He was, in most ways, the most content god, for he had a happy marriage and a happy home. It disgusted Hades how happy Poseidon often was, and Hades turned away from the view of his brother and Amphitrite in their throne room together ruling the ocean in disgust.

Hestia was no longer a full Olympian, and to say she was satisfied was an understatement. The oldest of the siblings, she had never enjoyed being in a position of power. She was much happier sitting next to her hearth and taking care of her family there. She did a splendid job, and Hades admired her. He watched her at the hearth for awhile, wishing he could go and spend time with her, but alas, he could not. Not until he was invited.

He almost forgot to check on Demeter. Sometimes it was all too easy to forget about Demeter. Always involved with Gaia and nature and such, he and Demeter never often saw eye to eye. They had a comfortable relationship, but not a close one.

When he went to check on Demeter, he saw someone else entirely.

In Demeter's throne on Olympus was a young girl.

She was obviously Demeter's child. She had her mother's long, rich brown tresses and her nose. Her face was heartshaped, unlike Demeter's, and her eyes were a striking, beautiful green. Flowers fell from her toes as she swung them in the air, and she giggled as they hit the floor.

"Persephone," Demeter scolded lightly, picking up the flowers and sowing them quickly into a wreath. "The throne room isn't a garden! As much as I would like it to be."

_Persephone..._

_Per_seph_one..._

Per_sephone..._

Perse_phone..._

Persephone.

The girl giggled again. "I'm sorry mother," she said, her rosy lips splitting into a grin. "I just couldn't help myself."

_Persephone._

She was beautiful.

Something stirred inside him, something he had never quite felt before. It made him feel... _alive_.

Demeter placed the flower wreath on Persephone's head. "_You_ are the most beautiful flower, my darling," she said fondly, kissing Persephone's head.

Persephone looked pleased by her mother's praise. "I love you, mother," she said, smiling brilliantly up at Demeter. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Alright, my dear," Demeter said agreeably. "Lets go."

Hades didn't want them to leave. He wanted to watch the beautiful young Persephone forever.

After they left, Hades withdrew from watching the above and shrunk back into his dark home. He analyzed his feelings, and to his horror found that he..._wanted _Persephone.

He... _wanted_ her.

He wanted her.

He would have her.

No matter what it would take.

_Persephone._

_

* * *

_

This is the beginning of a very old story I wrote back in high school. I originally had a storyline planned out, but it fell through, so this shall remain a one-shot.

Thanks for stopping in, I hope you'll leave a review!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my imagination, of course._


End file.
